In the field of electrical connectors it is generally known to provide a connector with a plurality of leads, e.g. for transmitting a plurality of signals. It has proven useful to provide such connectors in a generally modular form comprising a number of lead frame assemblies, in particular for board-to-board connectors and backplane connectors.
Connectors are known to provide losses in the signals to be transmitted. This is undesirable.
Further, in a connector comprising a plurality of leads cross talk may occur between signals on nearby leads. This cross talk should be reduced or even prevented, e.g. by providing a relatively large separation between the leads. However, this solution counteracts the ongoing desire to reduce the size of electrical devices and connectors. Another option is to provide volumes with a low dielectric constant, preferably air gaps, in-between the leads. This option, however, may tend to weaken the connector structure.
Also, connecting a connector comprising a plurality of leads to a device, in particular a substrate such as a circuit board, requires force. The force to be applied may depend on the number of leads, the mounting arrangement and/or on the sizes and/or tolerances of the parts to be connected. A connector should therefore be relative robust to withstand forces occurring during mounting, in particular for automated mounting where there is little or no control or feedback of the forces occurring. The demand for a robust connector tends to conflict with the trend of reducing the size of connectors.
Consequently, there is a desire for an improved connector which reduces one or more of the above problems.